Electronic apparatuses are becoming increasingly accessible and increasingly powerful. Users of electronic apparatus utilize electronic apparatuses in relation to many aspects of their lives. As such, users are constantly interacting with their electronic apparatuses. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that a user of the electronic apparatus may interact with the electronic apparatus.